


Antagonism

by narsus



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Consensual Violence, Dark, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: Because having the higher rank doesn’t necessarily make one the instigator.Off-shoot tothis.





	Antagonism

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Good Omens belongs to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, respective estates, publishers etc.

Crowley’s skin is mottled with blood and bruises. He trails a finger through a smear on his thigh and licks if off before reaching over to refill his champaigne glass. Having refilled it he holds the bottle out companionably.

Hastur snatches the bottle from him with a snarl.

“Manners.” Comes the teasing admonishment.

Hastur takes a swig from the bottle. Growls as he sets it down on the floor just out of Crowley’s reach.

Crowley crawls across the floor to retrieve it. “Do that again and I might kill you.”

Which, Hastur supposes, is probably why he keeps coming back.


End file.
